Love of the Pureboods
by LittleWolf-07
Summary: Kaname and Yuki leave Cross Academy after the final curtain was drawn of the battle with Rido. Kaname takes Yuki back to the house she lived in before she lost her memories and hopes Yuki will be his forever. Yuki knows Kaname's love for her, but she wants to find it in herself to tell Kaname her love for him ever since he saved her on that snowy night, and even before then.
1. About The Fan-Fiction

About The Fan-Fiction

I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters included. They all belong to the respective owner Matsuri Hino. This fan-fiction is purely fan made.

The fan fiction is rated T-M because some chapters include lemons. I will add a note to the chapters which include lemons if you want to be aware of what your reading(:

The paring in this fan-fiction is obviously Yuki x Kaname – Due to the title being 'Love of the Purebloods.'

I obsess over this paring as well as Ib and Garry from the indie game Ib!

I hope you enjoy my second fan-fiction!

~LittleWolf-07


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter one: A new beginning.

Kaname and Yuki walked down the rather long, grey pavement of steps leading away from Cross Academy with Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain following close behind them.

Kaname and Yuki's hands were entwined, filling the empty spaces between each other's fingers while Hanabusa and Ruka argued over who was pushing who and who could walk faster. Akatsuki rolled his eyes in embarrassment, putting his flat hand on his forehead.

'Oh jeas.'

Akatsuki groaned as the pair before him continued to argue.

Meanwhile whilst the group abandoned the academy, Kaien Cross watched over as his adopted daughter Yuki began to walk away with a man he'd always trusted. He stood with his long hair down wearing his long, black trench coat/hunters jacket, holding a vampire-hunter sword which he'd vowed to never use again.

Kaname had words repeating in his head. 'If you ever hurt Yuki, Kaname…' Kaien had exclaimed.

'I would never hurt my dear girl, the girl who I hold closest to my heart.' Kaname reflected.

Meanwhile; Zero stood on one of the balcony's attached to the school; holding the bloody rose in one hand and standing in a white, blood-stained t-shirt. 'I will come after you; to kill you.'

Yuki sighed. She never thought Ruka and Hanabusa would quarrel over such things.

'Ignore them, dear Yuki.'

Kaname whispered softly into her small ear; Yuki felt his tender, warm breath tickle her ear.

'There always like this; arguing over things which are not worth such a fuss.'

Kaname added, smiling faintly.

Yuki turned her head to face him and shared a warm smile. Kaname too smiled back; a rare smile from him. Yuki's eyes couldn't help but widen. She realised; since she had lost all her memories, he had never smiled such a smile like that for over ten years now.

Kaname knew himself he was happy now; happy to have his little sister and hopefully wife-to-be back in his life, if she wants that. He felt loneliness, pain, everyday watching her grow up without the memories she had lost and which he still holded dear to him. He was relieved now from this pain; his heart belonged to this girl.

Yuki then she thought. Where was Kaname taking her?

Her mind began to toss up many ideas of where Kaname could be taking her, but none inspired her.

'Will you quit pushing me?!'

Hanabusa groaned, nudging Ruka's left shoulder.

'I'm not pushing you! You're just walking to slow.'

Ruka said firmly, nudging Hanabusa right shoulder back.

They continued to argue. Yuki stopped still after several minutes of continuous arguing as their voices grew louder. Kaname stopped too, wondering why his princess had stopped.

Yuki turned around swiftly.

'Hey! Come on you too, there's really no needed for arguing!'

She said with a wide smile across her face. She holded her arms open between Ruka and Hanabusa, yet they still tried to get at each other and argue.

Kaname grinned as he watched the little girl try to separate the two aristocrats. Yuki was in the middle of an argument yet she still smiled a beautiful smile which Kaname felt weak by. He stood there, mesmerised by her.

Once Yuki was able to keep Ruka and Hanabusa apart from each other; the group carried on walking to his unknown destination Kaname was leading them all too. The aristocrats didn't even know.

Akatsuki stood between the two arguers to make them resist anymore more squabbles to interrupt lord Kaname and lady Yuki; after all, they had chosen to follow their lord.

Yuki thought to herself; this was a new start for her. A new beginning…With Kaname.

'So you haven't yet questioned where I'm taking you?'

Kaname asked, turning his head to the young pureblood that walked next to him, hand in hand.

'Oh, yes! I have wondered…B-But, no. I haven't asked just yet.'

Yuki replied, looking shy. Kaname grinned and put his other hand on top of her hair and messed it up.

'Would you like to know?'

Kaname asked, again smiling another rare smile. Yuki wanted it to be a surprise, but she couldn't resist the temptation. She nodded her head and looked into Kaname's dark red, beautiful eyes.

'It's the place we spent our childhood together, before you lost your memories, Yuki.'


	3. Old Kuran Mansion

Chapter two: Old Kuran Mansion

The group of five arrived at a large home which belonged to the Kuran family. The mansion included many rooms which weren't often used; only for storage or spare bedrooms.

'You may select your own room to stay in for the time were here.'

Kaname declared, speaking to the three aristocrats. They nodded and bowed in front of their lord.

'Yes, lord Kaname.'

The three of them said in perfect timing. Kaname smirked and shook his head.

'There is no need for you to call me Lord, anymore. I used use as pawns to protect my dearest Yuki; I feel guilty for using all of you. I told you that you were free and were able to continue with your lives, but you decided to follow me. Which I am grateful for.'

Their mouths dropped in shock.

'I will still call you Lord, Lord Kaname. You accepted us into the night class; which we are grateful for.'

Kaname grinned and nodded.

'Now, go fight for the best room.'

Kaname joked. Too all four of the vampires; Kaname seemed to have changed a lot. He wasn't as serious.

Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki walked inside, heading up the large, white stairs to find a room to settle in.

'Now then.'

Kaname breathed, turning around to face his princess.

'Would you like a room to yourself? Or would you like to share a room with me?'

Kaname questioned. Yuki was immediately put ''on-the-spot'' with this question. She loved Kaname, she loved him dearly. She remembered the times where they use to lie in bed together and talk about how they would be like mother and father when they grew up. Yuki smiled as she fantasied, lost in her thoughts.

'I remember how I use to sleep with you in the basement every night so you wouldn't get scared of the dark.'

Kaname chucked and Yuki felt herself immediately blush; her cheeks coloured a bright, red rosy colour. Kaname gently placed his warm hand on Yuki's soft cheek.

'I would love to do that again.'

Yuki whispered, smiling shyly. Kaname felt that long-lost smile appear on his face again; and Yuki got instantly remained of the ten years of waiting and pain she put him through.

'O-Oh K-Kaname, I'm sorry I made you wait ten years…And I didn't even know.'

Yuki exclaimed, feeling tears form in her crimson eyes and escape, falling down her blushed cheeks.

'Yuki…'

Kaname whispered, wiping her small tears with his thumb gently.

'Don't cry, my love.'

He again whispered so kindly.

'Of course, the ten years felt like an on-going everyday pain for me. To watch you grow up without me by your side. To know all your memories had be erased without you having any choice in it. But now, I have you again. And I hope you will be mine, forever.'

Yuki felt herself blush even more. She lifted her head up to face his beautiful face and dark red eyes. She found herself lost by his tender look.

'I will be yours, Kaname. I've always loved you, but I felt way out of your league…There were so many other pretty girls like Ruka…'

Kaname shook his head intently and frowned.

'You are the only ever girl I have loved. You make me feel weak, Yuki…'

He felt his whole body tremble while speaking these words. He fell to the ground on his knees and lied his head against her belly.

'You, Yuki…Are the women I hold dearest to my heart.'

'Kaname…'

Yuki whispered, kneeling down on one knee to meet Kaname's height now. She stroked her gentle fingers through his rich, brown hair and carefully kissed his smooth forehead softly.

Yuki held Kaname's gentle hand as he led her to a large room. Kaname twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the maroon door. Inside the room was decorated with cream wallpaper with beautiful smooth wooden furniture. There was a sliding door which was so shiny you could see your own reflection. The sliding door led to a small balcony with gave a perfect view of the garden and woodland surrounding the beautiful mansion.

Yuki walked towards the giant, king-sized bed and fell flat on her front. Kaname laughed at the sight as he carried their few luggage into the corner of the room to unpack later on.

'This was my room when we were children. Although, I never spent much time in here. I'd always insist of staying with you in the basement.'

Kaname whispered.

'I know you never saw much of the house.'

He added, turning to face Yuki. Yuki spun around gracefully and sat up on the bed; still wearing her winter coat with a fluffed collar for neck warmth. Kaname un-did the buttons to his brown coat and hung it on the coat-hangers on the back of the door. After, he walked over to his dearest and kneeled on one knee. His hands slowly reached out to Yuki's coat and he began to un-do the buttons. Yuki smiled and blushed lightly.

'You know I'm not a child anymore.'

She laughed, smiling at the beautiful man who knelt before her.

'I know. But it won't hurt me helping you with your coat.'

Kaname laughed, tilting his head up and smiling at his little sister.

Yuki thought to herself. What happened outside as she watched Kaname fall to his knees in front of her. She knew this amazing man loved her, but he didn't know her love for him.

'K-Kaname.'

Yuki whispered as Kaname stood up and walked over to the door again to hang Yuki's winter coat next to his.

'Yes, Yuki?'

Kaname replied. Yuki twiddled her fingers nervously, thinking of how to prove her love.

'You know I love you, right?'

She whispered, staring into his deep red eyes.

'Yes, Yuki. After all I am your big brother.'

Yuki shook her head and bit her lower lip.

'No, not like that…'

Yuki replied, looking down to her fingers which kept entwining with each other. Kaname's eyes widened. He'd truly believed the only reason Yuki came with him was for gratitude; to owe him for everything he did for her.

'What are you saying, Yuki?'

Kaname walked closer to Yuki and sat next to her on the silky bed-sheets. He gently wrapped his long arm around little Yuki.

'K-Kaname I…'

Yuki hesitated. What am I doing?' I'm being stupid…Just tell him Yuki' She thought to herself.

'Kaname I- I love you! Not like I would love you as a brother…You've always been there for me, watched over for me for ten years… Even helped me up from the ground in front of the day class girls. There were so many girls you could have picked from…But you chose me.'

Yuki glanced at Kaname when saying this but then turned her head away again.

'I love you, Kaname. I always have, and always will. Be it now or another ten years from now; that won't change.'

She looked down at her knees which she felt shaking. 'Why am I so scared of telling him this?'

She knew he loved her. She guessed his reaction feared her.

'Yuki…'

Kaname said in a now shy-like voice. He felt himself tremble. Those words which left Yuki's kind mouth…

Kaname carefully placed his warm hand on Yuki's pale cheek and turned her face towards his. He cautiously leaned in closer to her lips and tilted his head. Yuki was surprised yet happy by Kaname's actions, and closed her eyes too, leaning in closer.

Kaname felt a small pair of lip's meet his.


	4. Forever Bond

Chapter three: Forever Bond

The sensation when their lip's met both made them feel perfect. It was both of their first kisses. Kaname had the many opportunities to kiss other women who confronted him; but he wanted to save himself for his dear Yuki.

After a few memorable seconds; their lip's parted and eyes fluttered open. Kaname smiled that smile again…That rare one Yuki couldn't remember seeing after she lost her memories.

'That smile.'

She whispered, half-lost in Kaname's shining eyes.

'What smile?'

Kaname laughed, smiling again widely; also lost in Yuki's crimson eyes.

'That smile!'

Yuki laughed too and stroked gently over Kaname's soft cheek. Kaname felt his jaw drop slightly; the softness of Yuki's fingertips trailed his skin.

'That smile belongs to you. Now I'm with you again I can finally be happy.'

Kaname whispered. Yuki felt tears form in her eyes.

'And you will never loose me again. Never.'

Yuki whispered back as Kaname gently wiped the tears from her beautiful eyes.

'I belong to you.'

She added. Kaname couldn't believe how Yuki felt this way for him; that she was admitting it.

Yuki leaned in closer again and met Kaname's smooth lips. They formed a long line of kisses which gradually got stronger. Kaname slipped his sneaky tongue into Yuki's small mouth and reached for her tongue. Yuki played playfully with Kaname's tongue and felt the amazing taste.

Their kisses got rougher as they couldn't control their vampire emotions. Yuki threw her leg over Kaname so her legs were each side of him. Her fingers trailed up his shoulders into his brown locks of hair; grabbing intensively. Kaname's hands slid down her beautiful body, along her back and down her beautifully shaped curves. He grabbed her waist gently and fell back onto the bed with Yuki over his body.

'K-Kaname…'

Yuki moaned as the tip of his tongue trailed over her smooth neck. He smelt her blood travel up his nose and curse through his body. He tried so hard not to spoil this moment.

'Y-Yuki your blood…Smells so strong to me.'

Kaname whispered. Yuki smiled and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his tongue trailing over her neck.

'Have my blood, Kaname.'

Yuki whispered back and fluttered her eyes open for a moment. She already saw his deep red eyes glow a aluminous red now. Yuki closed her eyes again and stroked through the back of Kaname's hair to let him know she was enjoying this and perfectly okay with the blood sharing.

'You're my one forever love Yuki.'

Kaname whispered before biting her neck with his sharp, white fangs. Yuki let out a slight cry from the sudden bite. She had never felt a pair of fangs pierce her neck before. She felt blood trickle along her pale neck and Kaname biting harder into her skin to get the best access of her addicting blood. It was like a drug to Kaname; he wanted more the more he tasted.

Yuki began to hear him drinking her blood strongly; and she remembered Hanabusa's words. How he told her she would feel Kaname's fangs pierce her neck and the sound of him drinking her blood will echo through her ears. That she would feel ecstasy.

Kaname pulled Yuki's body closer to his and couldn't find it in himself to stop drinking. Yuki sliding her hands along his back as her head was tilted back.

'Lord K-Kaname.'

Yuki moaned, feeling is heaven.

Kaname retracted his fangs from Yuki's pale skin and closed his eyes, taking several seconds to breathe and regain himself. He felt dazed by the taste of her blood.

'You have no need to call me Lord, Yuki.'

Kaname whispered, slowly opening his eyes.

'B-But…'

Kaname put his finger over Yuki's lips before she could release the words.

'Boyfriend sounds a lot better.'

Kaname said playfully, laughing while he spoke. Yuki laughed to and whispered;

'Boyfriend Kaname.'

She giggled and this time dragged her small, pink tongue along Kaname's smooth neck. Kaname tilted his head back and already felt the pleasure occurring and Yuki nibbled on his skin. She scratched his neck with her sharp, new-pureblood fangs and Kaname let out a quiet moan.

'You know what it means, to feed of one-another simultaneously?'

Kaname asked.

'N-No?'

Yuki asked curiously. Kaname chuckled.

'It forms a forever bond between the two lovers.'

Kaname answered.

'Forever?'

Yuki asked again.

'Forever.'

'That sounds like heaven… To be with my onii-sama forever.'

Yuki whispered, piercing her fangs through Kaname's neck unexpectedly. Kaname groaned and smirked, he was surprised again that Yuki wanted to be with a monster such as himself forever. He'd never expect Yuki to admit her feelings to him.

The Aristocrats which all sat in the living area all felt the sudden atmosphere. They felt their masters had formed a bond which could never be broken. Their expressions changed to shock.

They fed of each other's blood repetitively for what felt like a lifetime of pleasure.

'Only things monsters would do…'

Kaname's words echoed through Yuki's head.

'Then a monster I shall be, to be with the one I love forever.'

-  
**  
Authors notes: Onii-Sama is a Japanese word which I believe means older brother (:**

Please review guys! It means a lot to read your reviews or ideas of what I could include next (: Thank you!

~LittleWolf-07


	5. Sweet Dreams

Chapter four: Sweet Dreams

**Authors note: This chapter contains Lemon! So if you're not a big fan of them, leave now :P  
I'm not that amazing at writing lemons so please forgive me if it's rubbish :3 But this chapter is a little longer.  
Please leave reviews on idea's or things you liked! It helps a lot! (:**

Yuki slid her hands along Kaname's well-built chest. She opened the buttons with grace on his black-shirt and slid it from his body onto the floor.

'Y-Yuki.'

Kaname muttered, feeling her kisses get stronger. He knew what she was thinking. He turned around so he was over his little lover. He raised her arms up straight and slowly pulled her white blouse of her body without un-buttoning it, revealing Yuki's pale white skin, begging to be touched. Yuki moaned in pleasure as she felt Kaname's hands continue to explore her body and run down her arms, all the way to her well-shaped curves.

'You've become so beautiful, Yuki.'

Kaname whispered tenderly. He continued to explore the purebloods body as he reached her short skirt. His fingers threatened to wander down further as Yuki moaned pleasurably. Kaname leaned down and began to remove her skirt with his fangs.

Yuki used her clever feet to unbuckle Kaname's belt from his jeans. It was so different for Kaname to wear something other than his night-class uniform, especially jeans.

Yuki continued to use her small, cute toes to slide down Kaname's jeans and remove them from his body; disposing of them on the cream carpet.

Sun began to set outside as the loving purebloods focused their romantic and seductive ways on each other. The sun-set beamed through the windows giving a romantic effect and feeling to the room.

Kaname was now wearing his black boxers and Yuki was wearing her matching white underwear and bra. Now she was so self-conscious. Kaname had never seen her in this less clothing. Her thought's wandered as she began to worry about Kaname disapproving of her body.

Yuki's foot trailed along Kaname's smooth leg and reached his clothed manhood. She felt the hardness of his member. Kaname was losing control; she was lost in Yuki's world and he didn't want to escape from it. He wanted to remain there for as long as he could possibly dream off.

'Yuki, if I do anything against your will; please do tell me.'

Kaname said calmly.

'I believe this is your first time being under circumstances like this.'

Kaname added, looking up to the beautiful crimson eyes of his lover. Yuki nodded.

'I promise to tell you, Lor-'

Kaname quickly slid up her body and pressed his firm lips against her small ones.

'That's boyfriend Kaname to you.'

Kaname chuckled, earning a small giggle from Yuki.

'You're so cute when your less serious and use simple words.'

Yuki joked; Kaname titled his head and smirked.

Yuki carried on kissing Kaname's delightful lips; not wanting them to part anytime soon. Kaname swiftly turned around so Yuki was over his strong body. Their lip's never separated in the movement.

Yuki slid her fingers up his shoulders and into his brown locks of hair, scrunching her fingers together allowing Kaname's hair to tangle in knots. Kaname tucked a stand of hair behind Yuki's small, cute ear and trailed his fingertips down her shoulders and towards the hitch of her bra. Yuki knew what Kaname was planning, and she had no intention of stopping him at all. The only worry which concerned her was her appearance towards him. She was never as pretty and good-looking as the other night class students.

Kaname fiddled with the hitch and opened it like he had so before. Most male's would find it difficult to open it.

'You act like you've done this before.'

Yuki asked curious against her muffled moans of Kaname' warm fingertips pressing against her cold back.

'Never. This is my first time too, Yuki. My love only belongs to you, and you are the only woman I want to have me like this.'

Kaname replied softly. Yuki felt dazed by his tender words. He was always so kind in everything he said.

'I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Kaname.'

Yuki whispered in his ear. Kaname looked up and whispered.

'You're the reason for my existence. Without you, I don't know what I'd do.'

Kaname whispered tenderly and slowly pulled the straps on her shoulders down her arms and disposed of her bra on the carpet.

Kaname swiftly turned around again and slide down Yuki's body, kissing every place his lip's trailed earning a soft moan from Yuki.

He continued down until he reached her smooth legs. Yuki felt her body tremble as he got closer to that area.

'Yuki…Relax.'

Kaname whispered as he immediately felt her body tremble.

'I promise not to do anything against you.'

Yuki shook her head.

'That's not it.'

Yuki whispered.

'Then what is it?'

Kaname looked up curiously, wanting to know what troubled his little girl.

'I-It's nothing.'

Yuki whispered back in response. She was too afraid to tell him.

Kaname said nothing, but had a faint idea of what troubled his Yuki.

His fangs gripped the strap of her underwear seductively. Kaname carefully pulled her underwear downwards from her body and removed them from the bed. He came back up to meet Yuki's soft lips.

Yuki grabbed the bedcover and covered her body. Kaname had not yet seen her shy area or her breasts, or at least got a good glimpse.

'Don't hide your beauty from me, dear girl.'

Kaname whispered.

'I know this is the thing which is troubling you.'

He added, just like he could read Yuki's mind.

Yuki was surprised that he knew her troubles. How did he always know when and what was wrong?

'B-But, Kaname…I'm afraid I'm not perfect for you.'

'Yuki, my darling. You are the most perfect girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You're the beauty of my life; both inside and out.'

These words make Yuki feel so special. She felt like a queen to a loving king. Kaname was such a gentlemen and made Yuki feel so much better.

Kaname gently took the bed sheet and removed it from her bare body.

'May I look?'

Kaname asked kindly; he needed her approval. Yuki nodded her head confidently. She just hoped she was enough for the beautiful man that she kissed in front of her.

Kaname started passionately kiss Yuki's neck. He dragged his sharp fangs across her neck earning a slight moan from his cute girl. Yuki's feet began to slide up his legs and her clever toes took hold of his underwear. She slowly began to remove the clothing from Kaname's member as it popped out. She smirked as soon as she saw the size of his manhood. He wanted her badly; his member was so hard. Yuki ran her foot gracefully over his member to let Kaname sink into the pleasures. His moan muffled into Yuki's pale neck, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Kaname peered his gaze to her beautiful face. He loved to see her innocently blush and smile. It was one of the many amazing features she owned. Deep into her magnificent crimson eyes Kaname felt all the pure love Yuki had for him. He caressed her blushed, pink cheek gently while lost in her eyes. Kaname bent down and softly kisses her lips.

'Are you sure you are ready for this, Yuki? This is your first night here, and you've only recently became your true self.'

Kaname asked cautiously as their gazes met. They immediately fell lost in each other's eyes and shared warm smiles.

'I-I'm ready Kaname; I want our bodies to entwine and become one. After all, this is all I've ever wanted. To become a vampire and live a long, ever-lasting life with the one my heart has always belonged too.'

Yuki answered sweetly. Kaname admired her bravery. He knew this first time would cause her unknown pain. Yuki smiled one of her famous smiles, which could easily melt Kaname's heart away. He felt weak all of a sudden.

'My sweet princess; if there is anything I can do to ease the pain…'

Kaname really hoped his words could ease Yuki's worries a little. He could see her frightened expression, which pained him. The bond which they had formed earlier that evening with their blood sharing made their emotions heighten for each other and love stronger.

'I'll do whatever it takes to make the pain disappear…'

Even all the power Kaname owned; there was nothing which would take the pain away.

'Just you alone make me feel at ease. Our hearts and souls have already joined and my forever bond with you has been formed…Now I'm ready for our bodies to be joined together.'

Kaname gently stroked her cheek, and then trailed his fingertips down Yuki's bare arm for his hand to fall into hers. Yuki filled the spaces between Kaname's fingers to entwine their hands and her other hand lay on Kaname's bare, smooth back.

'Just scratch me if it hurts, my dear Yuki.'

Kaname positioned himself and Yuki in-haled a deep in-take of breath.

With one swift motion; Kaname's member had entered her body and their bodies had become entwined. Yuki cried a little from the sudden pain; gripping Kaname's back tightly and squeezing his hand. Kaname let out a gasp as her nails pierced his back. This new pureblood power she held was strong.

'I-I'm S-Sorry...'

Yuki cried, feeling tears drip down her pale cheeks.

Kaname looked up to his dear girl and felt sudden guilt.

'Shhh; my princess. Relax. The pain will disappear soon.'

He used his free hand to wipe the tears away from her beautiful face using his thumb. Kaname owned her virginity, and Yuki owned his.

Kaname was right, soon the pain was no more.

'I-I'm ready Kaname.'

Yuki smiled one of her famous smiles to assure Kaname the pain had disappeared. Kaname smiled widely back and began to thrust in and out of her beautiful body. He earned many moans from his dearest.

Kaname's lips moved along Yuki's smooth body, down to her large breasts. Yuki had gained so much shape to her body once her true self was awakened.

Kaname decided to pay attention to her nipples and began to nibble with his front teeth. His tongue swirled in circles around her nipple. Kaname was so seductive in his ways.

'K-Kaname…'

Yuki groaned, arching her body up so Kaname could have closer access. The feeling of his hard, long member thrusting inside of her body and Kaname's mouth surrounding her nibble made her feel ecstatic. Her moans echoed through the room. Yuki's hands explored the well-built chest of Kaname and his perfectly formed abs.

They both reached a place they never believed existed. Joy spread through their hot bodies.

'You are my only joy, my only treasure; Yuki. I love you.'

'I love you more, Kaname. My heart belongs to you, forever.'

'And mine will belong to you, always.'

Kaname decided to take this one step further. He grabbed Yuki tightly and jumped out of bed, pushing her tightly again the cream walls. Yuki screamed Kaname's name as he began to thrust even harder inside her area. All the aristocrats were awakened by the sound of screaming.

'It seems you would have awakened the three musketeers.'

Kaname joked, referring to Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki.

'O-Oops.'

Yuki giggled, and smashed her lips into Kaname's. Their tongues found their ways into each other's mouth as the kiss deepened. This felt like paradise for Yuki.

'You will be having sweet dreams tonight.'

Kaname whispered as his sweet, tender breath melted her ear.


	6. The Three Musketeers

Chapter five: The Three Musketeers. **(Thank you to Ashley for the chapter name! :3) **

Kaname pulled out of Yuki's tender body once he felt his cum coming. He knew they had reached their limit and known that Yuki was under no protection; as they had never discussed about creating a family.

Their breaths returned to normal and Yuki lay over Kaname's warm body. He covered their naked bodies with the soft bed covers. Yuki nestled into Kaname's embrace as her eyes became weak and fell into a slumber. Kaname lay awake, watching the beauty he held before him rest against his bare chest. He swore; no one would ever hurt or take his princess away from him again. They both peacefully fell to sleep.

The next morning, Yuki fluttered her eyes open and awoke to a pair of perfect, deep red eyes watching over her. She smiled widely and buried her head into Kaname's warm, bare chest.

'Good morning, my princess.'

Kaname whispered while stroking through her brown locks of soft hair.

'Good morning, Kaname.'

Yuki answered gently, smiling one of her famous smiles. Kaname instantly felt his heart melt.

'Did you sleep well?'

Kaname asked.

'I slept well with the sweet dreams and pleasures you provided me.'

Kaname smirked at her answer.

'We will be sure to do this again sometime.'

Yuki added, teasing. Kaname chuckled.

'Well I'm already addicted to my little Yuki.'

And with that, Kaname spun around quickly and came over Yuki, earning a giggle from his princess.

Kaname slid his hands down Yuki's bear arms and onto her flat belly. He began to tickle her.

'K…Kaname!'

Yuki shouted, as his tickles constantly made her laugh. Kaname chucked too; he could finally spend all the time in the world with his younger sister after ten long years.

'The Kaname I know back in the academy would of never thought of tickling his dearest.'

'Well that Kaname has already left. Now I can finally be with the one I love the most and provide that every moment she shall live with be perfect.'

Yuki cuddled next to Kaname with his long arm embracing her fragile body.

'How long were you awake for before I awoke?'

Yuki asked politely.

'Since Hanabusa knocked on the door and entered the room.'

Yuki was startled by his answer. Hanabusa saw them?!

'Why so shocked?'

Kaname laughed, caressing Yuki's soft cheek.

'H-He saw us?'

Yuki asked.

'Yes. I held you tightly to me, but don't worry. I covered us with the sheets.'

Kaname chuckled, loving to see his innocent girl so flustered like this.

'It was quite entertaining actually, seeing his flustered expression.'

Meanwhile in the living room; Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka sat on the leather sofa's surrounding a large, maroon table with glasses of water and blood tablets scattered over the surface.

'It sounded like our masters couldn't contain their love for any longer.'

Ruka stated, twisting her fingers together.

'First night here and they've already formed an unbreakable bond.'

Hanabusa agreed, taking a sip from his glass containing a single blood tablet.

'It did sound quite reckless in there.'

Akatsuki added.

'Anyway; Ruka. You're just jealous.'

Hanabusa teased, turning his gaze towards Ruka's frustrated expression.

'I am not jealous! I've already told you. I'm going to show Kaname I am a strong, independent women who doesn't dream over someone she can't have all her life.'

Yuki stood out of bed while Kaname watched her naked body walk towards the wardrobe. He smirked. She'd become so beautiful and seeing her like this made his temptations want to give in.

Yuki teased him like this, showing her body to him.

Before she knew it, Kaname was behind her and his arms were wrapped around her body; his hands resting on her stomach.

'You do tease me, my princess.'

Kaname whispered, his hot breath making Yuki feel dizzy.

Then, Yuki felt her eyes burn. They turned into a vibrant, red colour and Kaname had noticed.

'You need blood.'

Kaname whispered. He smiled and turned his Yuki around to face him.

'Here.'

Kaname offered his wrist.

'A-Are you sure Kaname?'

Yuki asked politely.

'I can assure you it's much tastier then the tablets. But if you'd rather them…'

Kaname teased, raising his eyebrows.

'No, no!'

Yuki yelled cheerfully. She desired his luxurious blood.

She held Kaname's wrist gently as her sharp, white fangs grew. Yuki bit deeply into his wrist and began to feed.

'That's my little girl.'

Kaname smiled, stroking his slender fingers through Yuki's soft hair.

'Just like you use to when you were younger.'

Yuki then remembered that when she got thirsty when she was a child, Kaname would always offer his wrist to her to drink from. It was like his wrist was a bottle for a baby. Yuki giggled at the thought.

The purebloods dressed into casual clothes; Yuki a perky pale blue dress with a cute white bow. Kaname admired the dress on her well-shaped figure. Kaname dressed into a pair of smart jeans and a white, buttoned sleeved shirt.

Kaname gathered their clothes which remained on the floor all night and put them in their private bathroom.

'But honestly, did you hear all the screams and shouting that came from there room?'

Hanabusa questioned, taking another sip from his drink; contemplating that blood-tablets just weren't enough for him. Oh how he'd give anything to take one more drink from the beautiful Yuki.  
All of them agreed since her body awoke as a vampire she has become incredibly and irresistibly beautiful.

'How could we not here it? It awoke me countless of times.'

Akatsuki sighed.

'Enough of that topic. We shouldn't involve in Lord Kaname's and Lady Yuki's privacy.'

Ruka stated, folding her arms while sitting across from Hanabusa and Akatsuki on the opposite sofa.

'I told you, your just jealous.'

Hanabusa teased, letting a slight smirk appear on the corner of his face.

'I choose to ignore your arrogant remark.'

Ruka said cheekily. Akatsuki had enough of their arguing; they had only been here a day and occurred in countless arguments and squabbles.

'Hey, enough.'

He signed, watching back and forth between the two as they threw their cocky words at each other.

All three pairs of their eyes flickered towards the stairs as they saw their masters walking down the elegant, white steps.

Kaname's arms were wrapped around Yuki's slender waist. He holded her protectively close to him as Kaname already noticed that the male members of the night class had become aware of Yuki's new beauty.

'Good morning!'

Yuki said cheerfully with her famous smile to the night class members. Kaname smiled at her politeness.

'Morning, Lady Yuki.'

The three members answered in perfect sync.

The pair of lovers walked past Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka sitting on the sofa's into the large kitchen. From the corner of Kaname's eye he noticed Hanabusa was drawing his fangs and smirking at Yuki's presence.

'Hanabusa.'

Kaname said in a serious voice. Hanabusa immediately retracted his fangs and sat up straight.

'U-Uhm, yes Lord Kaname?'

Hanabusa answered directly; startled.

'There is no need for that behaviour, is there?'

Kaname questioned with Yuki grasping his hand tightly so he wouldn't lose his temper.

'N-No, Lord Kaname. I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'

Hanabusa replied shakily.

'Good, I hope so. Otherwise I may do something I'll come to regret.'

Kaname left the room into the kitchen, closing the door after his terrifying words scared the young ''musketeer.''

'Kaname.'

Yuki giggled as Kaname pushed her against the counter lightly, beginning to kiss her tender lips.

'I won't have anyone staring at my dear Yuki.'

Kaname whispered, continuing to kiss his lover with passion. Yuki's graceful fingers trailed up Kaname's arms and along his shoulders into his brown hair. She loved how Kaname was so protective over her.

'You know how Lord Kaname is so protective over Yuki, Hanabusa. How stupid can you get?'

Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

'SHUTUP!'

Hanabusa said in his high-pitched voice.


	7. A Smile

Chapter six: A smile

Weeks passed by.

Kaname and Yuki's sex lives were to the limit near enough each night. Their screams and shouts echoed through-out the Old Kuran Mansion as the continued to get lost in each other's pleasures; they had their own world. Kaname had no business as a pure-blood lately, so he had maximum time to spend with Yuki.

The night-class members had also noticed Kaname's seductive ways around Yuki. How he'd lead her into private rooms to have a small make-out session. How he'd make sexual remarks towards Yuki.

Kaname didn't care what the others thought; he loved Yuki terribly. Yuki also loved his sexy comments and daily make-out routines. It was bliss for her to finally be with the one she loved the most.

'You're so beautiful, Yuki.'

Kaname whispered while he lay in bed next to his dearest and caressed her cheek. Their naked bodies touched closely and their legs tangled with each other with the warm bed sheets covering them.

Yuki's crimson eyes locked with Kaname's deep red ones.

'Never as beautiful as my onii-sama.'

She whispered, leaning in carefully to get another taste of Kaname's lip's before losing their selves in their world again.

About what they guessed half an hour approximately later; Kaname climbed out of their large bed and covered Yuki with the warm, cream sheets. He gently leaned forward and kissed her smooth head; brushing the loose pieces of hair behind her ear carefully.

'Now don't you leave this bed, Yuki. Relax. Today is a day for you.'

Kaname kindly said, sharing a warm smile with his beloved.

'B-But…'

Yuki tried to stand up, but found herself weak and that her leg's couldn't move an inch without hurting.

'I told you, I planned not to let you leave this bed walking.'

Kaname smirked. He told Yuki that he would ''make love'' to her so hard she wouldn't be able stand up for a week.

Yuki laughed, and so did Kaname at her cute giggle.

'I love you, Kaname. I love you.'

'I love you so much more, my beautiful girl.'

Kaname dressed himself in his casual black-buttoned shirt and white pants.

He made his way down the elegant, white stairs to see the night-class members seated in the living area.

'Good morning, Lord Kaname!'

The ''musketeers'' said in perfect timing together.

'What did I say? You have no need to call me by the name ''Lord'' anymore.'

Kaname said politely, smiling.

It was rare for the night-class to see him smiling. Their eyes widened as Kaname walked into the kitchen, preparing a delicious breakfast for his fiancée.

'I have never seen L…Kaname smile like that before.'

Hanabusa curiously stated.

'Lord Kaname is happy with Lady Yuki.'

Ruka said.

'Kaname just said you have no need to call him by the name ''Lord'' anymore, Ruka.'

Hanabusa rolled his eyes.

'I will still call Lord Kaname by the name I have always called him. I still respect him and that won't change.'

Ruka folded her arms. Akatsuki knew what this was leading to already…

'I told you, your still in-love.'

Hanabusa teased.

-  
**Short chapter this time guys (:  
I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a while! ;) I will be sure to upload the next chapter once completed.  
Thank you for reading my fan-fiction so far! (:**

~LittleWolf-07


	8. Biggest Present, Smallest Box

Chapter seven: Biggest present, smallest box.

**Author's notes: Okay, okay. I know I've already uploaded a chapter today but I wanna see what think of this chapter! Please leave reviews! ;3  
Anyway, the chapter I uploaded earlier was small. (:**

Yuki and Kaname went for a long walk around a beautiful lake surrounded with vibrant, green leaves close to the Kuran Mansion. The lake was clear and still, with a few small duck families living in it. The air was peaceful as the sun shone down, reflecting its bright beams against the clear blue water. The sounds of birds tweeting and the grass swaying in a gentle breeze created a peaceful scene for the pair of lovers, walking hand in hand.

Yuki was wearing a white tank top with a pair of short, perky, denim shorts. Her hair flowed in the gentle breeze with a pretty, blue headband in her hair. She wore sandals on her feet, showing her cute, small toes.

Kaname wore a white short-sleeved top too, and casual jeans to go along with it. Kaname had such a different style compared to his uniform in the night-class. He was free to relax and enjoy every moment he spend with his dearest.

'No one ever comes here. It's a place I've known of since I was younger…'

Kaname exclaimed as he wrapped his long arm embracing It around Yuki's waist, pulling her body close to him.

'It's so beautiful…'

Yuki whispered; her eyes casting around the perfect scene and the gently rippling waves in the water cause by the gentle breeze.

The weather was perfect; the sun shone brightly but the calm breeze made it relaxing and not to exhausting.

Yuki was enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and danced around the edges of the lake, spinning around gracefully like a child in the freedom of a secret place. Kaname chuckled and admired her beauty and personality. She was such a child at heart.

However; Kaname had big plans in his mind. But was it too soon? His mind had so long to fascinate over his hopeful future with his younger sister, Yuki. He wanted to make every moment special and give her everything she deserved. Kaname wanted her life to be perfect and worry-free. The first step was inilating Rido Kuran; which had been completed in the gun-shot of Zero Kiryu from the vampire hunter's weapon; the bloody rose.

This question he wanted to ask would change both their life's forever; but would Yuki accept such a life-changing question so soon into their relationship?

'Be careful you don't fall in.'

Kaname smirked. Yuki pranced around the flowery grass gracefully. She began to sing a gentle tune with perfect pitch. Kaname immediately became alert by the sound of her delicate voice. She sung like an angel which Kaname admired. He began to think how he got so lucky to have and girl like Yuki in his life. Yuki was all he ever wanted, all he ever needed.

'You sing like an angel.'

Kaname smiled as they sat in a flowery meadow together with a checked, red sheet on the floor so they didn't have to sit on the grass.

Yuki sat in front of Kaname while he played with her hair gently; creating a beautiful long plat with Yuki's soft, brown hair.

'I use to style your hair when you were little.'

Kaname laughed softly.

'You always loved me playing with your hair.'

Kaname added. Yuki smiled widely and giggled.

'And I still do.'

Yuki answered, enjoying the feeling of Kaname's gentle and slender fingers tangle in her locks.

She turned around to unexpected meet a sweet pair of tasting lip's. Kaname pulled her closer to him; deepening the kiss. They both smiled against each other's lips before they parted after a long, passionate kiss.

Kaname picked a beautiful daisy from the ground which had bloomed fully. He placed the flower in Yuki's hair and caressed her cheek softly.

'Your beauty is outstanding, inside and out.'

Kaname commented. Yuki laughed lightly and pushed Kaname down so he fell on his back softly while Yuki came down with him over his body.

'And you are perfect; both your looks and personality.'

Yuki replied as she kissed the tip of Kaname's nose cutely.

'Y…Yuki I need to ask you something.'

Kaname hesitated. Yuki tilted her head curiously.

'Anything, boyfriend Kaname.'

Yuki giggled, smiling warmly.

'I want to change that…'

Kaname hinted, but had Yuki confused.

'C…Change what?'

Yuki asked, slightly worried.

Kaname stood up slowly from the checked blanket which lay on the grass and reached for Yuki's hands. She gladly took them as Kaname helped her to her feet.

'I've been thinking…I've had years to fascinate over such things of our hopeful future…I always wished to spend eternity with you…And I want to make that life-time wish one step closer.'

Kaname hesitated on a few words, being un-sure on how to explain such things. Yuki still found herself confused, but with every word she gained more hints to what Kaname was getting too explain.

'I wish to spend my whole life with you. With the one I will fight, love, cherish and be with for as long as my dear Yuki wishes. I will protect you from any badness which may occur on our journey together, and I will put my life before yours…'

Kaname paused, taking in a deep in-take of breath. While doing so, he closed his eyes and opened them again to calm himself down as he felt his body begin to tremble. He was reacting in such a weird way; he was scared. He was scared of Yuki's answer…

Yuki stood in shock as Kaname lowered down onto one knee and pulled out a small, black box from his back pocket. A box which contained the biggest present in the smallest box. Yuki realised what Kaname was trying to say to her. She felt her own body tremble as Kaname's mouth opened;

'Yuki Kuran, will you marry me?'


	9. Delightful News

Chapter eight: Delightful news

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, guys :( I've been ill and busy… So I haven't been in the right frame of mind to write :P  
But I'm back with another chapter :D Containing a swear word… So watch out! :P  
Please review! Thank you! (:  
-**

Yuki stood in shock. Her whole body trembled from head to toe; blood rushed to her cheeks as they blushed a bright pink colour. Was he really asking her this?

Kaname was too feeling his whole body shake. He truly didn't know Yuki's answer, and he emotion's or body actions didn't yet give anything away.

Yuki felt a smile creep on her face as she tried to speak her answer.

'K-Kaname! Yes, yes! I will marry you!'

Yuki shouted loudly while running into Kaname's arms as he stood up. Kaname spun the little girl around and gently placed her small pair of feet on the ground again.

'O-Oh Yuki…'

Kaname couldn't believe her answer. He reached for the elegant, diamond ring which sparkled beautifully .Yuki gave him her left hand and Kaname slid the perfectly-fit ring onto her slender fingers.

'I-It's beautiful…'

Yuki whispered, outstanded by the ring's beauty.

'Beautiful; just like you.'

Kaname whispered. Yuki loved his cute comments like that.

And before anything else could be said; their lip's smashed together for what felt like an eternity of pleasure.

Kaname and Yuki walked through the grand doors of the Mansion after being gone for several hours. It had now turned dim outside as the sun began to set on the slow, romantic walk home. Kaname had his hand wrapped around Yuki's waist at all times; holding his wife-to-be close to him.

The aristocrats started as the bright sparkling of the ring on Yuki's slender finger caught their eyes.

'Welcome back, Kaname and Lady Yuki.'

Hanabusa said kindly.

'Thank you, Hanabusa!'

Yuki said in her usual, cheerful voice. Kaname smiled. The pair of lovers walked up the stairs to their room.

'D-Did you see that?!'

Hanabusa whispered to Ruka and Akatsuki.

'T-The ring?'

He added.

'Yeah…I saw it.'

Akatsuki replied.

'Looks like Kaname made his move.'

Akatsuki examined, feeling a slight smirk appear of his face.

'They're getting married…'

Ruka said, sounding shocked.

Kaname pushed Yuki against the wall strongly as their kisses grew stronger and more intensive. Their bedroom door was locked; narrowing the chance of anything to interrupt them.

Kaname wanted Yuki, and Yuki wanted Kaname. They were both soon to be wed.

The next morning; Yuki fluttered her eyes open to find herself cuddled on-top of Kaname's warm body. Kaname watched as the girl which made his life complete awakened; stroking her messy hair from her face.

'Good morning.'

Kaname chuckled.

'Are you ready for your big day?'

Kaname added; Yuki's eyes widening.

'W-Wha…?'

Yuki asked in confusement. Kaname admired her flustered expression, and caressed her cheek softly.

'I've already got everything planned for our wedding…'

Kaname smiled, biting his lip told hold back the laugh. He found Yuki so adorable.

'Ruka said she'd gladly help you to pick from a selection of dresses and I have organised everything el-'

Kaname's words were cut off by a small pair of lip's meeting his.

'T-Today?!'

Yuki asked, feeling a wide smile appear on her face.

'Today.'

Kaname grinned.

'Well…The groom should not be seeing the bride until they meet at the altar.'

Yuki went to stand up but Kaname's grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her down to meet his lips.

They were to be wed today…

Yuki grabbed her long robe and covered her naked body with it.

'I'll meet you at the altar.'

Kaname smirked. Yuki kindly blew a kiss back to her lover.

'I'll be the one in white…'

Yuki said, in her cheerful voice.

Once she left the confines of her private room with Kaname; Yuki immediately got wedding jitters. She was going to marry Kaname that day!

'Congratulations, Lady Yuki!'

Hanabusa said, confronting the young, beautiful woman.

'W-Wha…'

Yuki said, her facial expression changing into confusement.

'Thaaaaaaaaaaat's right! Lord Kaname has already announced the delightful news.'

Yuki thought: Cocky Bastard! Telling everyone before I even knew.'


	10. I Do

Chapter nine: I do

Yuki found herself walking down the beautiful isle; trailed with vibrant red roses and white flower petals. Everyone's eyes focused on the elegant, young woman in a long, luxury gown as she walked to the handsome groom in a suit and bow.

The morning had sped by it what felt like a blur. Ruka had helped young Lady Yuki to pick a beautiful dress from a selection the students from the day-class had chosen her. Once they heard about the news of Kaname and Yuki to be wed; they were intent on getting involved in the celebration.

Yuki loved each and every single elegant dress before her and she tried each on; Ruka gave her delightful opinions which helped Yuki to decide which dress to wear.

Ruka did her makeup, her hair, and picked out some shoes and jewellery which consisted well with the dress.

'A…Are you upset? You know, about me and Kaname…'

Yuki suddenly blurted out.

'I knew you were fond of Lord Kaname…'

She added, twisting her slender fingers shyly as Ruka experimented with Yuki's luxurious, long, brown hair. Ruka chuckled slightly.

'I'm not upset, Lady Yuki.'

Ruka smiled friendly.

'I know why you may think that…But I intend on being a strong, independent woman from now on. Kaname was just their when I needed help as I was new to the night-class…'

'I understand your feelings for Lord Kaname…I mean, who could not fall-in-love with him?'

Yuki giggled, Ruka did too.

'I believe that he was a good company for you and was always there to help.'

Yuki added.

'Yes, of course…I've always loved Lord Kaname. He was always sweet and kind to me… But seeing him with you makes me smile. It's good to see Lord Kaname happy. I can't ever remember him smile like he does now; with you.'

Ruka explained, twisting her fingers through Yuki's hair. Yuki smiled, realising the night-class had also noticed a change in Kaname's behaviour.

'I'm sure you are a very close friend to his heart.'

Yuki said cheerfully.

'Y…You really think so?'

Ruka asked, seeming surprised.

'Yeah! I mean, you've been in the night-class with him and the several other students for years now. You protected me in the battle with Rido Kuran…I'm sure he's very grateful for everything you've done!'

Ruka felt a wide smile creep onto her face. Yuki smiled as she saw Ruka's expression in the reflection change in the large, shiny mirror.

'I'm sure we can be best-friends!'

Yuki announced cheerfully.

Yuki walked gracefully down the elegant isle to the man who waited with his hands in front of him ready to claim Yuki's. Kaname smiled warmly, but felt himself tremble inside from the beauty of Yuki's appearance. He thought: 'She looks stunning…When did I ever get so lucky…?'

Kaname gently took Yuki's pale hands and entwined their fingers together. The audience sat down as they couldn't take their eyes away from the loving couple. The night-class and day-class members had all turned up; Including Yuri!

When Yuki's eyes caught her forever best-friend; she bit her lip holding back the squeal.

Her eyes also caught the attention of the headmaster…Her father.

Kaname's eyes caught the attention of Zero Kiryu…

Kaname and Yuki's eyes locked as they repeated the vows the priest declared;

'Do you, Kaname Kuran; take Yuki Cross to be your lawful wedded wife?'

Kaname stared into Yuki's gorgeous, crimson eyes.

'I do.'

He smiled that rare smile which only belonged to Yuki.

'Do you, Yuki Cross; take Kaname Kuran to be your lawful wedded husband?'

Yuki's eyes couldn't resist the beautiful gaze of Kaname's deep, red eyes.

'I do.'

Yuki smiled widely, holding back the urge to just leap into his arms.

'You many now kiss the bride.'

Kaname immediately pulled Yuki close to him and their lip's met. This kiss was long and passionate. The audience clapped and cheered as the two lovers locked their life's together. Yuki's arms fell around Kaname's neck as their eyes slowly closed. All the memories they had ever shared came flooding back; when she was young and had her memories, when she forgot them; yet Kaname still stayed in her life. It was perfect.

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I'd get this many (:  
Well, here's the next chapter :D  
Be sure to check out my other fan fictions guys :3**

user/AmnethystAngel?feature=mhee - Check out my YouTube channel for music/collages of Vampire Knight soon to be uploaded! Please Subscribe!  
pages/%E1%B4%80%E1%B4%BA%E1%B4%89%E1%B4%B9%E1%B4%8 7-%E1%B4%B5%E1%B4%8E%E1%B4%B0%E1%B4%B5%E1%B4%87/42 9514693798969?ref=hl -My anime/indie page on Facebook! Be sure to like ;3


	11. Traditional Tears

**Author's notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while now guys!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
_**

Chapter ten: Traditional Tears

'Oh Yuki! My little girl is married!'

Kaien Cross yelled, running to Yuki with his traditional anime tears.

Yuki held her arms open as her father ran into them, nearly having the force to knock the graceful, young bridge to the floor.

'Ahh…Father, your strangling me.'

Yuki chocked, laughing lightly. The famous anime tears which poured from Kaien eyes of happiness trailed onto the ground.

'Oh, oh sorry!'

Kaien apoglised, sharing a laugh with his beautiful daughter and a soft hug. Yuki wrapped her gentle arms around his body and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I can't believe my little girl is married.'

He whispered, stroking Yuki's braided hair gently.

'It felt like only yesterday that Kaname brought you into my home with the frightful eyes on your face.'

Kaien pulled back from the hug, and smiled at his teary daughter.

'And now you look just like a princess in your wedding dress. But you have always been my princess.'

Kaien added, chuckling. Yuki felt herself blush at the kind comment.

'I love you, father. Thank you.'

Yuki smiled one of her famous smiles, also not being able to contain the tears in her crimson eyes for any longer.

'You're not the one who's supposed to be crying, Yuki.'

Kaname whispered, placing his warm hand on Yuki's smooth cheeky softly and turning her head gently to face him. He used his thumb to carefully wipe the tears away from her beautiful eyes, not wanting to smudge her makeup which Ruka had claimed as her ''masterpiece.''

Kaname shared a warm smile with his now wife. Yuki smiled back widely.

'Are those little tears I see too, onii-sama?'

Yuki asked, tilting her head. It was such a rare side to see Kaname crying…

Kaname blinked and let the tears fall down his pale cheeks.

'Because now I have you forever…'

Kaname whispered in a kind voice.

'You have always had me forever. I have always belonged to you, Kaname.'

Yuki replied, whispering back. They both leaned forward and allowed their soft lip's to meet and form a beautiful kiss. Yuki's arm's fell behind his back and wrapped around his neck while Kaname's hands trailed down to her waist and perfect curves, pulling her closer to his body. They didn't want to contain their love for any longer, but they knew somewhere private was where they could enjoy themselves.

Many people approached the newly-wed couple with gifts, compliments and wishes. Many people commented on Yuki as the dress stunned everyone. Kaname always would hold Yuki tightly to him, and Yuki would gladly snuggle into his arms.

Kaname received many people's comments about how his younger sister has been awakened. No one ever knew of Yuki being his little sister, apart from himself and the chairman.

Yuki and Youri found themselves in tears as they hugged each other tightly.

'I will make sure we will see each other a lot!'

Yuki assured her best-friend.

'You promise?'

Youri asked, not wanting to lose her best-friend again.

'I promise.'

Youri had now found out by the chairman that Yuki and the rest of the night class, also including Zero Kiyru were vampires as Yuki had requested for him to tell her. The news didn't seem to scare Youri at the slightest. She had always had a slight interest in the history of vampires and found them amazing beings. Although she was scared slightly around the night class and Zero's presence now, she knew there was no reason to be scared of her best-friend.

Yuki glanced around the beautiful garden with magnificent flowers and hedge sculptures decorating the pavements and water features. It complimented the grand hall where she and Kaname were wedded, nicely.

Her eyes then caught the site of Zero and Kaname talking. She eagerly tried to listen closely but she could only make out a few words due to the many gossiping groups around the garden. After a few minutes Kaname walked over to his stunning bride. Kaname was quite stunning himself, dressed in a usual formal style for him in a black suit.

'Zero would like to speak to you.'

Kaname sighed. Yuki frowned.

'Hey, don't frown. We don't want that beautiful smile of yours to be ruined now, do we?'

Kaname added, trying to lighten the mood.

'It's just...The last time I saw him…He said he would come for me, and kill me…'

Yuki sighed now too. Kaname found how Yuki had opened up to him now like she used to, about things with her and Zero now too.

'I would never let that happen.'

Kaname replied, resisting the urge to let the anger infuriate him.

'No, it's not that… I bet he hates me though now…'

'I know Zero had been your friend for a very long time now. I may not understand the bond you to have but I know that he has no reason to hate you. You may be a vampire now, but he should accept that you have always been one. He shouldn't hate what you are, but I know he should love the girl who you are.'

Yuki felt a wide smile spread across her face.

'Y…You make me feel so much better Kaname.'

'I will do anything to earn that smile of yours.'

Yuki knew he wasn't comfortable with the situation of Zero talking to her, but was glad he'd accept him to talk to her.

Yuki carefully approached the now-strong vampire who devoured the blood of his weaker brother. Yuki could only imagine the power he now withheld. Although she and Kaname were very much stronger them him, Yuki had not yet mastered how to control the powers which burned inside her new pure-blood body.

'You look beautiful.'

Zero complimented Yuki, taking the first words of the conversation.

'Thank you, Zero. You look quite handsome yourself.'

Yuki smiled the famous smile which Zero knew quite well. Every situation they were ever in, she would always smile, like happiness was her only ever feeling.

'It's going to be different, now. Not having you at Cross academy.'

Zero said, looking into the eyes of the young pure blood.

'I thought you wanted to kill me…'

Yuki couldn't help the words slip from her tongue. Zero sighed

'You really haven't changed a bit…'

Zero knew her personality had not changed in the slightest. She's still the girl who he spent every evening and night with on prefect duty.

'I still want you to accept me…Even though I have awakened now into my vampire form. I haven't changed, and you're still my friend, Zero.'

Yuki looked down to the ground, twisting his heels. Zero stepped closer and carefully lifted her head up delicately with his fingers.

'Even if you are a vampire now. Even if I hate them with all my heart. Even if you are with….Kaname now…'

Zero inhaled a deep breath;

'You're still the Yuki I knew before, and nothing has changed.'

Yuki felt herself smile again. She was glad to still have Zero as a friend.

'Where are you taking me?'

Yuki giggled as Kaname led her to a wide, open beach with no one to me seen. The water glistened in the sunset as it faded beyond the horizon, ready for the moon to take its place in the sky with the shining stars.

'It's a surprise.'

Kaname chuckled, admiring Yuki's curiousness which added to her adorableness. He poked her nose lightly and continued to walk across the sand with many shells buried into it.

Kaname and Yuki had changed outfits; Kaname still in smart trousers and a white formal shirt without the blazer and tie. Yuki wore a short, cream coloured dress with a white ribbon so she wouldn't ruin her wedding dress which would hold memories for years to come.

Kaname led her to a speedboat which lay in the water next to the docks. Yuki raised her eyebrow, and turned to face Kaname.

'You can drive on of these?'

Yuki questioned. Kaname smirked.

'There's always a first time.'

Kaname chuckled, and before any more words could be spoken; Kaname grabbed Yuki and quickly pulled her into the boat, starting the engine and driving into the sea.

'Kaname!'

Yuki squealed.

'If the boat sinks…You're carrying me to shore.'

Yuki stuck her tongue out. Kaname laughed.

'At your service, your hineness.'

In the distance, Yuki could make out an island. She could see a trail of candles creating a path across the sand, leading up to a large, beautiful apartment. Kaname smiled;

'And that's where we will be staying for our honeymoon.'


	12. Shocked into Silence

**Authors Note: -prepares for a bunch of computer mouse's and phones to be thrown at her- Okay, don't kill me…I haven't updated for ages-.-**

**You know these things called, writers block? Yeah, I had one of them-.-**

**Plus, it's been exam season.**

**So I'm really sorry guys! Please forgive me –puppy eyes- **

**I hope you are all still interested in the fanfic! I would love the ideas in reviews, it would help tons to know where I should go with the plot ;)**

**ShishanoSakura + xDarkNeko really give me a lot of support with the continues reviews and great ideas! So a little shout out to them c:**

**Oh, and one final thing; Haruka and Juri are not dead in this fanfiction :3 Yuki does not know about them yet, though. She thought they died for her. Kaname knows there still alive.**

Chapter eleven: Shocked into Silence.

Yuki walked around the large house, her bare feet touching the cold surface of the marble floor in the kitchen. The wide doors were made out of shimmering glass which reflected beautifully against the lighting. The walls were a gorgeous beige colour which combined stunningly with the wooden floor in the living area. Large sofa's where spread across the room, with several comfy cushions and fluffy fleeces which Yuki adored. Kaname knew just what she liked.

Whilst Kaname was bringing in the luggage which he would not allow Yuki to help with, Yuki spotted an envelope on the wooden coffee table near the sofas; sealed with a red stamp. Yuki, being the curious type, immediately wondered what it was. She kneeled down and carefully took the well-presented letter in her delicate hands. The young, newly-wed Kuran took the letter out and began to read:

''Dear Kaname and Yuki,

We've heard about the amazing news! The Vampire Council really don't keep any secrets. You're the biggest gossip we've got here!

We knew in the far future as soon as you were born, Yuki, that you would marry your older brother. You were always as close as little children! It was hard to find you apart from each other. We began to consider the nickname 'Kaname's shadow' for you, dear Yuki!

Anyway, we would like to congratulate on your wedding. But Kaname, don't you dare hurt Miss. Yuki , now! Otherwise there will be punishment in order when we visit you in a few weeks' time.''

Yuki paused at that moment, a slight grin on her face as she read about her childhood and all the memories came flooding back. She had discovered them when she was changed into a vampire, but Yuki cherished them every day. Then, Yuki questioned herself. Who was this letter from? She continued to read, not yet ready to be astonished by the following words:

''We can't wait to see you, Yuki… Our beloved daughter. -Haruka and Juri.''

Yuki just sat there on the wooden floor, her eyes widened and jaw dropped. She couldn't even believe this for a second. Her parents were still alive?

At that moment, Yuki heard the slow walk of someone creep up behind her.

'Yuki! There you are! Have you had a look around the house?'

Kaname questioned, with a happy voice. He now finally had Yuki to himself. It was different for him to be happy… It's been over ten years since he last was.

Yuki sat still, almost frozen. Kaname noticed this;

'Y…Yuki? Is everything alright?'

Kaname asked, slowly sitting down next to his wife and pulling her in his knees, holding Yuki in a warm embrace. He looked over Yuki's shoulder, noticing the letter in hand. Kaname quickly scanned his eyes over it several times.

'Oh, Yuki…'

Kaname understood now why she was shocked into silence. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead again and again.

'They wanted to tell you themselves… They had to wait until Rido was dead until they could come anywhere near you'

Yuki felt a small smile appear on her face, and tears of happiness fall down her rosy cheeks.

'Our parents…There alive.'

Yuki murmured, hugging Kaname tightly. He wiped away the steam of tears which gracefully fell down her pale skin. Even crying, Yuki still looked like an angel to him.

**Authors notes: Small chapter, but this is just to get my fan fiction up and running again :3 Updates will hopefully be much sooner now! Please review guys! It will give me more confidence as a writer and motivate me to update more quicker :3**


End file.
